


Let's Play

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 24 Mummy, Drabbletober, M/M, Mention the relatipnship of Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru, Porn Without Plot, costume play
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Issei dan Takahiro bermain kostum.





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/gifts), [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Dedicated for MatsuHana shippers. Especially Imorzchan and Kenzeirachan. Maaf ya yg sebelumnya bikin kalian syok.^^
> 
> Happy reading~

 

“Kautahu, Sayang? Daripada dibalut perban seperti itu lebih baik jika kau mengenakan kostum yang kupilihkan.” Issei berkomentar sambil membetulkan aksesori baut yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ia jadi Frankenstein ngomong-ngomong. Satu kostum pilihannya (kostum incubus) menganggur di atas sofa.

Takahiro menyeringai. Lidahnya terjulur, menggodai Issei. “Tidak seru. Yang itu tahun depan saja. _Atau_ … kupakai saja untuk menggodamu kalau kau sedang dinas ke luar kota.”

Issei berdecih mendengar ide brilian lain yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Takahiro sepertinya senang sekali membuat dirinya tersiksa kalau ia tak sedang berada dekat dengannya.

“Itu dilarang keras, _Sweet heart._ ”

Takahiro menyelesaikan bebatan pada pahanya, lalu mendekati Issei yang duduk di tepi ranjang, menungguinya memasang atribut perban. Sebelah kakinya terangkat, telapak kakinya menjejaki ruang di antara kedua kaki Issei yang terbuka. Mengekspos tungkainya yang jenjang. Issei meneguk ludah dalam diam, tapi tak sampai kehilangan ekspresi _stoic_ -nya. Takahiro memamerkan cengiran seksi. Sebelah tangannya menyerahkan perban pada Issei.

“Ayo, bantu aku! Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan Oikawa kalau kita terlambat lagi.”

“Dia sudah bukan _Oikawa_ lagi kalau aku boleh mengingatkanmu, sayang.”

“Ah benar juga. Ya semasa bodohlah, mau Ushijima atau Oikawa, toh sama saja. Cuma panggilan saja kan? Ayo cepatlah, cinta~!”

Sebelah alis Issei naik, saat ujung ibu jari kaki Takahiro dengan sengaja sekali menyenggol (dan membelai paha dalamnya). Issei menerima perban itu dari Takahiro lalu mulai membalut tungkai jenjang itu dengan perban. Sentuhan jemari lincah Issei di tungkainya membuat Takahiro panas dingin sendiri. Issei bukan sekadar membalut, tapi memberikan pijatan ringan, yang sensasinya membuat Takahiro lupa sekitar. Lupa akan janji dan omelan Tooru yang akan diterimanya nanti.

 _Persetan dengan pesta kostum, ada urusan yang lebih mendesak untuk diselesaikan._ Pikir keduanya bersamaan.

Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat keduanya terpaksa mengganti kostum untuk menghadiri undangan pesta kostum di kediaman Ushijima Wakatoshi dan Tooru.

.  
.  
.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih susah mampir dan membaca. Kalo MatsuHana rexa jadi suka bikin seperti ini ya XDDDD semoga teman-teman suka. 
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
